Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically transmit radio frequency signals to which the tags respond. Each tag can store a unique identification number.
RFID tags are electronic devices that may be affixed to items whose presence is to be detected and/or monitored. The presence of an RFID tag, and therefore the presence of the item to which the tag is affixed, may be checked and monitored wirelessly by devices known as “readers.” Readers typically have one or more antennas transmitting radio frequency signals to which tags respond. Since the reader “interrogates” RFID tags, and receives signals back from the tags in response to the interrogation, the reader is sometimes termed as “reader interrogator” or simply “interrogator”.
In addition to indicating the presence of an item, RFID tags also often store information that is read by readers. Communications between a reader and a tag may result in unintended recipients receiving signals transmitted by the tag. In cases in which tags store confidential information, communications between a reader and a tag must be secure to prevent unintended recipients from receiving the confidential information.
Thus, what is needed is way of preventing unintended recipients from receiving signals transmitted by a tag.
The present invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.